Talk:ISS Enterprise (NX-01)
NX-01?? I'm looking at the picture here of the ISS Enterprise, but I fail to see the NX-01 registry that this article seems to have otherwise been inaccurately given? Can someone confirm that the registry is something more than an assumption? --Gvsualan 07:45, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Look at the mission patch. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 07:52, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) :: You mean the sourceless, fanmade patch? ;) --Gvsualan 07:55, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::Nope. See http://www.cafepress.com/startrek/553614. It's the real patch. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 07:57, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::How disturbing. Okay, so who gets credit for the image posted on the page for the patch? --Gvsualan 08:01, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::It's a tricky one, since we can't actually tell if it's a reproduction by a fan or not. Regardless, I would say tag it with - after all, the design is from Paramount, even if someone else may have recreated it. If we could eventually find one that isn't source-ambiguous, that would be better, but for now, I think that should suffice. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 08:05, 28 Apr 2005 (UTC) OBVIOUSLY IT WOULDN'T BE AN NX-class, or an NX registry at all, or even 01, remember when they're looking at their counterparts' bios, and they're amused at their "alternates" being assigned to "'the first warp 5 starship''" remember in their universe, they have a whole fleet, when in the regular universe they pretty much have NX-01 and NX-02, on a similar note, could someone please explain to me how yellow paint is supposed to make the ships evil? -- Only The Shadow Knows 25:00, 04 May 2006 (CEST) :::Serioulsy, I'm curious, why is a yellow paint job evil? :::-- Me 06:17, 09 Apr 2007 (EST) ::::Actually, there was nothing in the episode which indicated the yellow paint job was supposed to "be evil" or "make the ships evil". Sorry if that answer disappoints you. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 23:03, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Defenses/Armament I was wondering, I see hull plating and Deflector shields listed, which is it? I don't really remember deflector shields, but I wouldn't be surprised if they had it. Also, how about the weapons? Were they indeed, Pulsed phase canons or something out. I guess my main concern is really on the defenses. Terran Officer April 14, 2006 7:07 PM (EST) :I don't recall them mentioning deflector shielding, either. Hull plating, yes, but not shields. I'm not sure about the weapons, I'd have to review the episode to see what was fired. --From Andoria with Love 02:04, 15 April 2006 (UTC) I've watched the episodes yesterday morning. They did not mention shielding (Strange, considaring all the species they've encountered...). As in the regular universe, the ISS Enterprise's Defense system was Hull Plating (Though, curiously, when it showed weapons fire on their hull, there was a flash, like a shield being hit...) User: Terran Officer Jun. 24, 2006 12:09:28 UTC ::You certain of that? I consider the shield effects used in ENT: Silent Enemy and ENT: The Expanse to be the standard for shielding at the time, and hull plating does flash when hit. -- 22:08, 6 March 2008 (UTC) In , on the ISS Avenger orders his rebel crew to polarize the hull plating. This means that either they don't have shields, or the shields were damaged during the battle and hull plating is a backup system. - Mitchz95 01:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ship Size/Rooms? One thing I am wondering, and wonder what other think. Does the ship look bigger to you? It looks at certain rooms are either differnt size (Look at Captain Forrests quarters, it was quite large) or maybe even differnt (They seem to have a breifing room on the ISS Enterprise, but not on Enterprise) What do you think? Terran Officer 20:12, 21 June 2006 (UTC)User: Terran OfficerWednesday, June 21, 2006 4:12 PM (EST) :within a segmental created ship some rooms can combined to create larger rooms. The additional space needed for the officers would likely be taken from the crewman's quarters. -- Kobi 20:22, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Cloaking Device? I was under the impression that cloaking devices didn't exist in the Mirror Universe ( .) What's the deal here? ( 17:05, 20 October 2006 (UTC)) :For the same reason that Romulans had cloaking devices in the 22nd century despite what was stated in – that being, I have no idea. --From Andoria with Love 17:42, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Pulse/Disupter Weapon? Anyone have any idea what the weapon was they fired at the Tholian? Could it have been a Pulsed Phase weapon? The columbia didn't seem to fire Pulsed weapons...--Terran Officer 03:52, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::I would initially venture that it was a plasma cannon, but it seems far too basic for a mirror ship. Yet pulsed phase cannons look nothing like what the ISS NX-01 fired, they look like normal phase cannons with (sometimes) pulses of white in them. -- 22:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Ranks and Positions I forget, as it's been a bit since I have seen the episode(s), but was it mentioned T'Pol was the second officer? It's obvious she was the science officer, but I question second officer, because when Archer made himself Captain, and he said he'd promote her to First Officer, T'Pol objected, stating that Major Reed was next in line. Also, for Sato's rank, wasn't see a Lieutenant? --Terran Officer 20:03, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Sato was a Lieutenant, but the mirror universe operated differently. Most field promotions were based on relationships with their fellow crew mates and where their loyalties lay. Formal promotions had a more political twist to it, rather than based on merit. Their universe could be a mean little place if one could not get on your superiors good side... My read of their rates of promotions and demotions is one of rapid self-destruction, based on what I've seen on each episode. I just don't know if their command structure could withstand that kind of rate for very long. Nighthawke 12:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Category removal Sorry about that. Not sure how I managed to make that mistake. Blair2009 23:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :NBD, these things happen. - 23:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Just realized I did the same thing to the Hawk article, but I fixed it (and realized the mistake I was making).Blair2009 23:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC)